Never Ending
by Atokibe
Summary: Naruto is happily living life with his parents. Or is he? Moving and attending Hikarizaka might just be the change Naruto needs in his life.


**Never Ending**

Category: Crossovers

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Naruto/Clannad

Language: English (obviously)

Pairing(s): Will develop over time...

Rating: M (Because I'm too lazy to analyze, so this reassures that I can do whatever I want)

Genre(s): Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, etc...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or Clannad. If I did, I would be living in a large luxurious manor on a private island with my own personal staff living the life of luxury. Seeing that I'm writing this from my Grandmother's basement, and I can count how much money I have with my hands—yeah life of luxury is only a dream.

***This is a challenge from _Oturan Namikaze_***

* * *

**Chapter One**

People always argue that there is always a beginning, middle, and an end. But is that the truth. Does everything have an end, or is it merely a cycle? One thing was certain. Naruto had to wake up.

Namikaze Naruto loudly yawned as he awakened from another deep slumber. He would have continued sleeping too, if it wasn't for the shouts from his mother, Namikaze Kushina. After all, he had been up half the night finishing his assignment—though it was his own fault for procrastinating until the night before it was due to actually begin and complete it.

He rolled off the bed landing on the hard ground. Naruto loudly groaned. Well, it was one way to get out of bed. Not even bothering to make his slept in bed, he heads to his closet to change into his school uniform.

Crossing the hall to the bathroom, Naruto splashed some of the running tap water into his face. That still didn't fully wake him up. He was just too tired.

Making his was downstairs to the kitchen, he smelt something that started to break through to his senses. The wonderful, delicious smell of the best food in the universe—ramen!

Naruto's red headed mom turned to face her now fully awake son. Hope shimmering in his eyes. "Just take a seat Naruto-kun. The ramen will only take a moment longer to cook. You know the deal though. Don't tell your Otou-san because we both know how he'll react," she said as she placed a finger on her lips to signal his silence.

"Hai, Okaa-san." He wasn't planning on telling his dad anyway. If either or them did, they were sure to receive a lecture on how ramen wasn't breakfast food. Once Minato sees the kitchen still in one piece, he will probably come to the conclusion of ramen on his own. It was a give away since that was the only food Kushina could actually make well. The only reason she was cooking was: a)Minato had been called into work early and b)she loves ramen just as much as her son. It was hereditary.

Kushina brought the pot of steaming hot ramen to the table where Naruto sat. Placing bowls and chopsticks on opposite sides of the table, the two sat together. They were too indulged with eating that they didn't speak to each other, though the room was anything but quiet. It was filled by slurping noises.

Naruto was about to take a sixth serving when he noticed the time. He groaned. He had to go to school. He didn't mind school, but nothing competes with ramen.

"Bye, Okaa-san. I'm heading off. Oh. And I'll be late coming home again. Club stuff. See ya." Naruto recalled his after school activities as he walked out of the house with his school bag in hand. He was a part of a few school clubs, but his main concentration was on the Karate Club.

As Naruto turned around the block, he saw swaying silver hair ahead of him. The now energetic blond immediately recognized the figure and called out to her. "Oi! Tomo-chan!"

The girl stopped walking and turned around to her caller. She already knew who yelled. Only one person called her that ridiculous name, but it is a name that she has become accustomed to. That and she finally realized that a dispute over the nickname was futile as he won't give in. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto jogged to catch up to his friend. His childhood friend to be exact. But if someone were to ask Sakagami Tomoyo, they would receive another answer. Naruto and Tomoyo grew up in the same neighbourhood in another city. Even went to the same elementary and middle school. Naruto moved after a particular incident which he doesn't like to speak about with his family. Minato even changed jobs to make the move work. He was real surprised when earlier during the spring, Tomoyo suddenly transferred to Hikarizaka.

"Wanna walk to school together?" he asked staring at his friend.

Tomoyo glanced towards Naruto. "Hai. I would like that." It was nice not to always walk to school alone. Naruto smiled looking on ahead as Tomoyo continued to stare at him. As a kid, he was always an annoying enigma. Contrary to most rumors, she had been defeated in a fight. Reality was, she was constantly being beaten by one person. Normally, she wasn't one to start fights, but Naruto was different. Always pushing her buttons. It was irritating, so she declared him her rival. Even so, Naruto would always smile, playfully bug her (not in a malicious way), and call her Tomo-chan. Tomoyo can't remember the exact moment when she stopped thinking of Naruto as a rival and more of a friend. It could be that his attitude slowly rubbed off, but it was probably because of _that _incident. It was no secret. At least not in their previous town. It had been in every newspaper and even on the T.V. broadcasted news.

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted as Naruto started talking to her about various subjects as they walked the long distance to school.

* * *

Naruto arrived to his classroom 3-A. He sat just off-centered from the middle of the room. As his homeroom teacher entered and began to take attendance, he stared at the empty seat beside him. Nobody has sat there since the beginning of the year, but there was suppose to be a student. Did that person drop out? Or maybe just a delinquent—though it was rare for Hikarizaka because of the high success rate, and he or maybe she had yet to attend one class: not gym, or math, nor any form of science, not anything.

Looking around the class, it appeared every other seat was filled. It was perfect. All he had to do was listen closely to the role call, and Naruto could discover who the missing person was.

Just as Naruto began to listen to his sensei, he smacked his head hard down on the wooden desk. He was already to the M's. That was half way through the alphabet and two-thirds through there class.

"Namikaze Naruto." The teacher looked up when he received no answer. He was still trying to learn everyone's names. "Namikaze-san." Still no reply. He did not appreciate being ignored. This was a school, and there was order. "Namikaze-san."

"Um... Yoshiro-sensei..." said a timid girl sitting on Naruto's immediate left. "Namikaze-san passed out."

"Eh..." came many voices in the class as they turned to stare at the fainted blond.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. His eye sight was blurry and unfocused. His vision slowly cleared to see bright blue eyes.

Naruto screamed. He jumped from the bed he was laying and went into a frightened fighting position. "Who? What? Where?" Naruto's mood than drastically lighten as he stared at the owner of blue eyes who was now frighten from his actions. "Ryou-chan?" He felt incredibly stupid. He had just freaked out innocent Fujibayashi Ryou. He sat back down on the bed—his legs crossed. "Gomen. Ne Ryou-chan, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

Ryou relaxed when Naruto did. It was nice not to be under attack. Especially since Naruto was part of the Karate club, and rumors have it, he is really strong. If he did attack her, it would have hurt. "Ah. It's lunch time. News spreads quickly. Naruto-san, you fainted during homeroom. Yoshiro-sensei made Zonohana-san take you here to the infirmary. You were too heavy for her to take alone though, so Akita-san had to help her."

"Hey! I take offence to that!" yelled Naruto. "I'm not _that _heavy, and if I do have a few extra pounds then it's because of my muscles."

Ryou muffled her laughter. Naruto was eccentric when he wanted to be. He was a good person though. She can clearly remember their meeting. She had heard of Naruto-san in her first year of High School through her sister. Ryou sweatdrops at the memories of her sister's rants. However, it wasn't until last year on the first day of her second year that she actually met the blond. They were both part of the same classroom. Naruto had seen Ryou from behind and thought she was Kyou and had cut her hair. He apologized for the mistake, but Kyou had went into a frenzy.

"My sister and I came to see if you were okay when we heard you were in the infirmary."

Naruto looked up at the comment with glittering, teary eyes. "Kyou came too? She does care!"

Ryou unintentionally crushed his hopes. "Of course. She was worried. When we got here, the nurse said it was a concussion, so onee-chan left. She was headed for her break though, so she asked if I would stay and watch you."

Naruto's spirit darkened. His soul escaped from his mouth as he turned to stone. Returning to reality, tears cascaded down his face as his bit a piece of cloth he was pulling (Where did he get that?). "So it is true. Kyou does hate me."

Ryou panicked. She didn't want Naruto to sulk. "Ano... that's not true. I'm sure onee-chan likes you."

Naruto stopped crying. He glanced out to the peaceful scenery outside the window to his left. He could see Ryou's reflection in the clean, clear windows, but he ignored the reflection to stare outside to the happy faces of many students and teachers of various ages.

Ryou stared at Naruto's back. Why was he so quiet all of the sudden? Her comment was suppose to cheer him up. Now he looks more depressed. Hearing him begin to speak again startled her. She moved rigidly in her seat.

Naruto's face was sullen. He continued to watch the happy people below longingly. "It's alright. I wouldn't blame Kyou if she hates me. I've cause many problems for many people,"announced the ramen-loving boy resenting the past. He removed his locked eyes from the window. In a swift movement he looked back to the short, purple hair girl.

Ryou took an intake of breath. Her eyes widened, and she brought a hand to clench above her heart. Naruto reminded Ryou of a kicked puppy. So vulnerable. So hurt. Yet she wasn't able to do anything to comfort him. Her mind couldn't process why such a large change in attitude was made.

Naruto wore a small, sad, smile. "That's why if I can make someone smile—one person would be enough—I would be content. To know that I can create happiness in this world too not just calamity." Glancing at the clock, he concluded, "I'll go now. Feel free to leave and enjoy your lunch."

* * *

Okazaki Tomoya stared at the lonely brunette next to him. She had missed her chance to wave at those girls. If only she had another opportunity. He shrugged. It isn't like this courtyard is popular, he thought. In fact it almost felt somber sitting where they were. Looking around, he found Furukawa Nagisa's second chance. Nokinaze-san or something like that. He would hang out with Sunohara at times.

Tomoya tapped Nagisa on the shoulder. He pointed in Naruto's direction. "Look. You have another chance. Just say good afternoon and wave."

Nagisa looked in the direction Tomoya pointed and gasped. She whispered, "Naruto-kun."

Tomoya looked at her in confusion. Was that his name? So she did know someone. Or maybe it was just a crush or something like that.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked over to the brunette who called his name. His eyes brightened immensely. He wave to her as he ran over to her and the guy next to her. "Ohayo Nagisa-chan." He patted her on the head.

Tomoya looked at the scene confused. Were they _that _close? Maybe they were dating then.

"You're Okazaki-san, correct." Tomoya gave a small nod. "Nice to finally meet you. Heard quite a bit from Sunohara-san. It's nice to see that you are nice to Nagisa-chan here though."

"Naruto-kun~" Nagisa complained. She didn't want to be babied by him.

"So who are you to her? Her boyfriend?" Tomoya's comment made Nagisa and Naruto freeze in place bewildered. They stared at each other. Towards Tomoya. Then back to staring at each other again. It was an awkward situation.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm Namikaze Naruto—" Tomoya stored his name away, so he doesn't call him Nokinaze. "Nagisa-chan here is my cousin. Can't you tell?"

Tomoya stared at the two. The claimed cousins stand side-by-side. With just a glance he could state, "You look nothing alike."

"That's mean. Don't we resemble each other? Look closer. Closer!" Nagisa watched the development from the side.

Tomoya explained, "No matter how I look at the two of you. You look nothing alike."

Naruto sighed giving in. "Even so, it's the truth. My mom and my uncle—Nagisa's otou-san—are siblings."

Hearing a commotion the three of them wandered to the field where they met up with Sunohara.

"Oi. Sunohara-san, you did come."

Sunohara looked at his blond friend (Blonds unite!). "Well I have to if I wanna graduate and get out of here."

"What with all the noise?" asked Tomoya.

It appeared that a bunch of delinquents from other schools showed up, and some second year girl was gonna fight them. Tomoya was going to go help her. She was merely a girl after all when another second year girl stopped him explaining the rumours of Sakagami Tomoyo.

Tomoya hesitated to just stand back when he heard Naruto shout beside him. "Ne Tomo-chan! Go beat some butt!"

Tomoyo glance back briefly and smiled. Looking back ahead determinedly in just a moment she defeated both of the 'tough guys'.

Everyone was in awe. Naruto whistled. "Sugoi. So many kicks. She's definitely improved."

"You could actually see that!" screamed Sunohara gapping at Naruto. "All I saw was a blinding light. She's definitely not human. Probably not even a girl. Right! Tomoyo is a guy!"

Naruto sweatdroped. He tried to reassure him that she was a girl, but his efforts were in vain as he was being ignored.

* * *

Nothing exciting happened the remainder of the day. Classes went on a usual and club activities were as expected.

Walking home he heard a grown coming from a bush he was passing by. Taking a look as to what made the noise, he discovered a deformed fox with nine-tails. Odd. Nonetheless, it was injured, so Naruto picked him up and carried the fox home.

* * *

_***Hope you like the first chapter. There aren't many Naruto/Clannad crossovers. In fact most are challenges and there are a couple random one-shots. So I am excited to write this, but I'm trying to use a lot of creativity. After all Naruto is his own person.***_

_***Is it just me or does the last but starting with Tomoya and so on feel a bit rushed? I might go back and expand a bit more later.***_

_***Don't hesitate to state your opinions. Whether they be good or bad.***_

_**I currently have a poll on my account. Please check it out.**_


End file.
